


Petting The Hawk

by Fannibalistic



Series: We Are Hawks [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brownham, Clothed Sex, M/M, Prison Sex, gay hawks, yeah I used that as a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew wants to help Will 'unwind'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petting The Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> So it's actually happened. I've written a Brownham fic.  
> I've always been a multi shipper but this feels like I've cheated on Hannigram. Can't help it though, these 2 are such an intense pairing! I've started 2 more so this might even be a series!  
> So hope you guys like it, it'd be better worth the infidelity ;)

Matthew walked Will back to his cell from the visiting cages where he'd just had another session with Dr Chilton.  
Will stepped inside and turned his back to Matthew so he could undo his cuffs through the bars of the cell. 

"You've been in this place for a while now." He gestured at the surroundings as Will turned back around to face him. "No one to touch you...no privacy to touch yourself."

Will stared at him. "What's your point?"

"Watching you, observing you," Matthew tilted his head to one side, smiling. "Dressing you in your straitjacket and mask. You've given me a lot of pleasure Mr Graham." Matthew reached through the bars of the cell and stroked Will's crotch lightly with the back of his hand.  
"I'd like to return the favour."

Will looked down, surprised at what the orderly was doing, and how aroused he was getting by it. 

"Think of it as part of your treatment." Matthew said with a wry smile.

Will watched as Matthew undid the buttons on that area of his jumpsuit, reaching into his underpants, taking his erection in hand. He saw the orderly's eyes light up as he tried to supress a bigger smile, making Will feel strangely pleased that he'd impressed him.  
Matthew rubbed the head lightly with his thumb, illiciting a sharp intake of breath from Will who reached up and grasped the metal bars as Matthew started stroking him gently. Will moaned. It was music to Matthew's ears. His own little private symphony. He stroked harder, picking up pace, finding his rhythm.  
"I turned the microphones off in here." He leaned in close to Will's ear, whispering. "You can be as loud as you want." 

The whisper of Matthew's soft voice, the little vibration against his skin, added to his pleasure. He moaned a little louder, biting his lip. Matthew's hands were soft, but strong and it wasn't long before Will felt a heat within him, a beautifully familiar fire that threatened to burn through his skin and engulf him.  
Matthew kept working him, faster, harder, pushing him over the edge. Will's knuckles turned white, he gasped, releasing into Matthew's hand.

"Feeling better Mr Graham?" Matthew smiled with satisfaction, buttoning Will's jumpsuit back up, watching as he caught his breath and walked over to his bed. 

Sitting down, smiling, he said, "You can call me Will."


End file.
